Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a video display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a video display device that provides multispeed video search, and a control method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of applications and programs for video playback and video search have been developed. Video search includes multispeed search on a plurality of thumbnails representing a video. Also, video search includes multispeed search of a plurality of constituent frames of a video. This allows a user to easily search a desired section during video viewing.
Meanwhile, with the recent advance of digital device technology, user input using a mouse or pointer, and various other user input methods, such as touch input, gesture input, etc. have been introduced. Thus, applications for video playback and video search require provision of a user interface capable of simply searching a video even via various kinds of user input. In particular, there is a need for video search applications that can perform video search via simple user input and provide intuitive display of search results.